


Вальхалла

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Запомните меня</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вальхалла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [valhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245081) by [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 



> Неофициальный заголовок этого фика: «Мне охрененно нравится развитие Накса как персонажа, и разве можно его винить, что без памяти влюбился в Кэйпэбл? Да ни за что. Она настоящая богиня».
> 
> Автор на [тумбе](http://gratuitytuccci.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

 

> «И на тебя смотреть я мог бы вечно».
> 
> «Превращение», Джек Хиршман.

  

Всю свою жизнь Накс хотел умереть героем.

 Он рос в тёмных пещерах и под палящим солнцем, среди войны и безумия. Для бойцов всё на свете – схватка, соревнование: кто дальше заедет, быстрей выучится, раньше умрёт. В животе постоянно урчит, в горле сухо, а глаза пытаются вылезти из орбит, чтобы заглянуть за спину. Здесь всегда и всего в обрез.

 Всего – кроме историй. Поздно ночью бойцы собирались вокруг любого затухающего огонька, какой попадётся и слушали. Старшие – лучшие водилы, вожаки, иногда даже военачальники – рассказывали истории о невероятной славе, о битвах, в которых сотни полегли ради пяти галлонов бензака, о жестоких походах, длившихся неделями. Голоса взлетали, сплетались – и мир вокруг затихал, будто и птицы, и насекомые на мили вокруг тоже прислушивались.

 Выходил Несмертный Джо и с вершины утёса выкрикивал стихи о Вальхалле – и они, конечно, были прекрасны, но Наксу всегда казались сказкой. Для него не было ничего реальней тех историй о войне, теней, пляшущих на стенах пещеры, и древних героев, которые роились в голове.

 Накс закрывал глаза и слушал – и почти забывал о пустом желудке.

* * *

 

 Накс пытался стать лучшим водилой Цитадели.

 Каждое утро он сам себе давал зарок, что новый день будет чудесным. Он учился корчить ужасающие рожи, наблюдая за своим отражением в водном резервуаре, который его поставили охранять, и в сияющих ликах Восьми Цилиндров, пока эти гримасы не стали совершенной смесью ужаса и безумия. Он часами разбирал и собирал моторы, пока они не начинали петь – петь ему одному. Он хватался за любой руль, который попадался в руки.

 Друзья – другие бойцы отряда – подшучивали над его стараниями, но им стало не до смеха, когда именно его первым взяли в настоящий рейд. Накс вцеплялся в боевые фуры, разгонял моторы до безумных скоростей и наконец, его пустили за руль. День, когда ему велели подобрать себе гарпунщика, стал лучшим в его жизни.

 Накс видел столько бойцов, унесённых Дорогой Ярости – их посеребрённые рты и голоса, взлетающие в пламени славы, яркие взрывы, которые длились всего секунду, чтобы потом исчезнуть. Он запомнил столько ушедших из этого мира в тот, что боялся забыть их имена. Но он помнил, потому что должен – он бился головой о холодный пол и выкрикивал их про себя до тех пор, пока не смог вызвать в памяти каждое лицо, каждого, кто отправился в Вечный Поход. Он _должен_ помнить. Если бойца некому запомнить, он не сможет остаться с богами Вальхаллы.

 Накс знал, что умрёт на Дороге Ярости  так же верно, как то, что может вести любую машину. Его судьба – прославиться перед лицом Несмертного Джо, как делали его братья. Он никогда не думал, что его полураспад может закончиться иначе – так просто не бывало. Они рождались, они бились, они умирали и жили вечно.

 Накс мог лишь надеяться, что его уход будет блистательным, ярким, сияющим будто хром. Вот тогда его стоило бы запомнить.

 

* * *

 

В тот день, когда похитили жён, Накс каким-то образом понял – почувствовал это пустым животом и горящей грудью – что это _его день_. Его машина способна догнать боевую фуру. Его гарпунщик может подбить любого врага. Его душе суждено попасть в Вальхаллу.

 Какая разница, что он едва держится на ногах? Привязать тушу на носу машины, до краёв залить вены бешеной высокооктановой кровью – и всё, он _готов_. _На все сто_. Схватить полный баллончик с хромом, положить на сиденье – так, чтобы был под рукой.

 Несмертный Джо посмотрел на него – _прямо на него_ , и Накс никогда не чувствовал себя живее.

 Трижды перед ним открывались врата Вальхаллы и трижды он облажался.

 В первый раз он было подумал, что ошибся. Буря унесла столько бойцов – задула их, как свечи, разметала, будто ветер песок. Он смотрел, как их поднимает всё выше и выше, а потом стремительно швыряет оземь – и запоминал их уход в Вальхаллу. Когда он очнулся и обнаружил, что не ушёл вместе с ними, то задумался, что же сделал не так. Но потом понял – его туша, он не видел, не запомнил. Его смерть была бы напрасной. Но какая-то шутка богов или судьбы дала ему второй шанс. _Какой чудесный день!_

 После второго раза он начал беспокоиться. Но всё-таки простил себя – решил, что возможно, его сберегли для чего-то важного, что его свечи ещё дают искру. Он смог так близко подобраться к жёнам – даже _дотронуться_ , и, несомненно, их красота была в чём-то знамением грядущей славы. Он не отчаялся, когда они оставили его глотать пыль, а в ушах ещё звучало эхо их презрительных слов. Однажды он уже попал на боевую фуру. Значит, сможет сделать это снова.

 В третий раз он понял, что облажался. Несмертный Джо сам отправил его в поход, обрызгал хромом из собственной жестянки, доверил вернуть свою собственность – а Накс даже на фуру взобраться не сумел. Он упал прежде, чем смог доказать, что чего-то стоит. Всё что ему оставалось, это вцепиться покрепче и уползти как трусливое насекомое. Он спрятался на наблюдательном посту, зная, что больше недостоин смотреть на Несмертного Джо.

 Он должен был уйти с блеском. Блистательно, в сиянии хрома – в Вечность, как его братья. Но всё пошло наперекосяк, он снова  _слишком плохо старался_. Облажался, облажался, облажался.

 

* * *

Накс стучался головой об пол, этот барабанный бой отдавался болью. Может быть, если он будет очень сожалеть о своём промахе, какой-нибудь бог сжалится и пришибёт его на месте? Если нет блеска и хрома, он не лучше въевшейся в кожу грязи. Если нет блеска и хрома, он не лучше песка, набившегося меж пальцев. Если нет блеска и хрома…

 И тут появилась она.

 Она смотрела вдаль как бдительный ангел, очки были подняты на лоб, а подол юбки теребил лёгкий ветер. Накс знал, что она, но не знал, кто она такая и зачем пришла к нему. Когда она обернулась и увидела его, мир остановился.

 И в ней – в ней нет блеска и нет хрома. Она как красно-розовый туман, что поднимается над горизонтом рано поутру. Как покрытое дымкой солнце, которое несмело выходит после бури. Как ласковое сияние первой вечерней звезды.

 Конечно, ей стоило бы сбросить его с фуры, и всё же она ложится рядом и слушает его сбивчивые лихорадочные речи.

 Он должен был умереть. Должен…

 – Может быть, судьба сберегла тебя для большего? – сказала она.

 И эти слова будто добела отмывают его от всего, что было. Тяжкие часы изучения моторов, долгие голодные ночи, друзья, по которым он так отчаянно скучал – всё это тихо отходит прочь, раны омывает чистая холодная вода. И слезает боевая раскраска.

 Она лежала рядом с ним и рассказывала ему новые истории. О своей жизни в покоях Несмертного Джо, где делила украдкой крохи дружеского тепла и свободы со своими сёстрами. Как жила до того, как её забрали: странствовала со своей маленькой семьёй по солончаку, и были улыбки, был смех и обоюдная помощь. Истории, которые рассказывала мисс Гидди, и то, чему научилась у Фуриосы, и несправедливость, что узнала от Несмертного Джо.

 Она говорила – и новые истории поселялись у Накса в голове, вставали вровень с давно знакомыми хвастливыми байками о славе. Они смывали жестокое прошлое, оттирали его его – и тогда подумалось, что жизнь это не только бой и смерть.

 И, слушая эту девушку, Накс впервые за семь тысяч дней полураспада по-настоящему смог отдохнуть

 

* * *

 

В Кэйпэбл совсем нет блеска, и всё-таки Накс что-то почувствовал к ней.

 Она назвала ему своё имя, досказав последнюю историю. Просто и бесхитростно бросила его в воздух – и для него оно стало даром, которым он готов был дорожить вечно. Она вернулась в кабину, а Накс всё шептал его про себя: "Кэйпэбл, Кэйпэбл, Кэйпэбл".

 Он чувствовал к ней что-то. Он не знал, как назвать это чувство – не злость и не голод, не боль, но нечто более нежное, доброе. Нечто среднее между привязанностью, которую он испытывал к своему отряду, и обожанием, которое когда-то питал к Несмертному Джо. А она была совсем не похожа на старика Джо – она отзывчивая и великодушная, любого бойца избили бы, вздумай он проявить те же качества.

 Наксу хотелось защитить её. Он знал, что она умная, сильная и сама может о себе позаботиться, но всё же ему хотелось уберечь её от любой опасности, что может случиться. Ему хотелось сесть рядом и слушать её истории, пока она не расскажет их все. Хотелось наблюдать за ней, смотреть на изящный танец её пальцев и огненный закат в волосах. Он подумал, что пошёл бы за ней – пошёл бы даже на край света, стоило ей только попросить.

 Накс стоял и наблюдал, высматривая погоню – возможно, это окажутся его бывшие братья, и удивлялся этому новому чувству. Чувству, названия которому не знал, и не мог описать, но несмотря на это, оно становилось только сильнее.

 Он не знал, как выразить его словами, поэтому попытался показать. Он повёл фуру в казалось бы неверном направлении. Он отыскал путь на твёрдую землю. Бросил вызов человеку, за которым шёл весь свой полураспад.

 – Он хочет помочь! – кричала Кэйпэбл Фуриосе. Она поверила ему, и он из кожи вон вылезет, чтобы оправдать это доверие.

 Накс не понял, как его душа смогла так быстро отречься от выбеленного вождя и встать на сторону компании сбежавших женщин (и одного безумного мужика). Всё, что он понял, когда в порыве глупой храбрости прижался губами к щеке Кэйпэбл – так это то, что, пока она рядом, его демоны и нос высунуть не посмеют.

 

* * *

 

– Как ты думаешь, мы воскреснем, когда кончится эта жизнь? – спросил он.

 Они устроились в хвосте поставленной на прикол боевой фуры: машина отдыхала после долгого и тяжёлого пути. Внизу вувалини тихо беседовали с жёнами… сёстрами, Кэйпэбл называет их сёстрами. Фуриоса и этот её чокнутый сидели в дозоре рядом с фурой, хотя трудно было представить, что кто-то заберётся так далеко.

 А над ними расстилалось бескрайнее небо, тёмное и глубокое. Впервые за свой полураспад Накс смотрел, по-настоящему _смотрел_ , на крохотные сияющие точки, разбрызганные по небосводу. Кэйпэбл называла их звёздами.

 – Бойцы верят в Вальхаллу, так? – сказала она. – Такой большой зал, где вы будете вечно пировать вместе с героями.

 Накс кивнул:

 – Нам так всегда говорили. В историях Вальхалла всегда была такой невероятной, столько блеска и хрома, я больше всего на свете хотел туда попасть, – он посмотрел на звёзды и удивился, как их много и как они далеки. – Но потом я понял, что ни один боец из тех, кто рассказывал, взаправду в Вальхалле не был. Откуда им знать, какая она? Откуда они вообще знают, что она есть?

 Кэйпэбл на миг задумалась, а потом ответила:

 – Думаю, они просто верили. И в общем-то, это не такое уж плохое место – герои, слава, награда за тяжёлую жизнь.

 – Но из-за неё мы стали слабыми! – Накс почти выкрикнул это. Ударил кулаком по металлу, отчего вся конструкция затряслась. – Из-за неё мы пошли за ним – жили и умирали ради него, он был нашим спасителем. Вальхалла – это _его_ место. Как оно может быть _хорошим_?

 Кэйпэбл посмотрела Наксу в глаза – взяла его лицо в ладони, заставила не отводить взгляда.

 – Эй!.. – произнесла она. – Слушай. Уже то, что ты задаёшь эти вопросы, значит, что ты перестал бездумно следовать за ним. Значит, есть надежда.

 Накс задышал спокойней, сел на место. Она права. Конечно, права. Есть надежда.

 Он с минуту помолчал, обдумывая идею этой самой надежды, потом сказал:

 – Ну ладно, но… Я хотел узнать, во что _ты_  веришь. А ты так и не ответила.

 – А. Ладно, – медленно начала она. – Я когда-то верила в то, о чём прочла в книгах мисс Гидди, что есть такие места, Рай и Ад. Все хорошие люди попадут в Рай, все плохие – в Ад. И я думала, что все – и Джо, и его сыновья и вообще все люди, кроме моих сестёр, мисс Гидди и Фуриосы – отправятся в Ад. Но вчера, когда я видела как бойцы отдают свою жизнь ни за что, мне подумалось… подумалось, что не может всё быть только чёрным и белым. Никто не заслуживает вечного наказания.

 Накс слушал и пытался понять. Он никогда не читал книг, не учился чему-то помимо того, как разбираться в моторах, водить и драться, но, пожалуй, понял, что она хотела сказать, хоть это и запутало его ещё больше.

 – Так куда мы _действительно_ уйдём, когда умрём? – спросил он.

 Кэйпэбл пожала плечами, поправила очки – когда-то это были его очки, просто ей они идут больше.

 – Не знаю. Может быть, никуда. Может быть, в Ад. Может, в Вальхаллу. А может есть тысячи разных мест и куда мы попадём будет зависеть от того, во что мы верим.

 – Мне это нравится, – сказал Накс. – Я всё равно хочу уйти в Вальхаллу, даже если Джо всё наврал. Потому что если она есть, там будут мои братья. Я снова хочу их увидеть. И вечно пировать. Не хочу быть голодным, – он немного помолчал, а потом добавил: – Это плохо?

 – Нет, не плохо, – уверенно ответила Кэйпэбл.

 – Точно?

 – Точно.

   Она положила голову ему на плечо и закрыла глаза. И Накс почувствовал… почувствовал, будто ему доверили нечто невероятно хрупкое, стоит лишь шелохнуться – и сломаешь, а ещё он почувствовал, что так и должно быть – её рыжие волосы на его белой коже. А ещё – что может быть, он и есть то самое хрупкое нечто и доверили его ей, Кэйпэбл. А ещё – что он самый счастливый из всех бойцов, который когда-либо выезжал из Цитадели.

 Она не вещь. И он тоже. И крохотные огни в небесах сияют, кажется, только для них двоих.

 

* * *

 

Врата Вальхаллы открываются в четвёртый раз, но теперь он не стал серебрить лицо. Нет времени, нет краски, да и незачем.

 Его уход не будет блистательным, не будет хрома – его мир теперь соткан из других оттенков. Его поход будет алым. Алым как пламя, как закат, как цвет её волос.

 – Иди. Когда вы переберётесь, я прижму педаль и догоню вас, – сказал он. Но уже тогда понял – и ему подумалось, что и она тоже это поняла, когда посмотрела ему в глаза – что не догонит. Не успеет.

 Кто-то должен вести фуру. Кто-то всегда должен вести боевую фуру, даже если она несётся прямиком к смерти. Они уйдут вместе, фура и Накс – и для него честь умчаться из этого мира на столь удивительном чудовище.

 Но ещё большая честь – умчаться, чтобы спасти её.

 Да остальных тоже – Фуриоса будет смелым вождём, Даг разведёт новые сады, а вувалини на корню подавят любой мятеж – но больше всех всё-таки Кэйпэбл. Он спасёт её, она вернётся в Цитадель и расскажет остальным бойцам, что жизнь – это больше чем бой и смерть. Он спасёт её, и она легко убедит людей, что они могут стать лучше. Он спасёт ее, и она будет смеяться, и улыбаться, и жить. Он спасёт её.

 – Запомни меня, – попросил он – вслух или только глазами, он уже и сам не понял. Но она его всё-таки услышала и запомнила. Протянула руку – и он вывернул руль так резко, как только смог – ну вот, победил в ещё одной схватке.

 Он спасёт её.

 И если даже этого не хватит, чтобы пройти сквозь врата Вальхаллы, тогда он вообще в неё не пойдёт.

 

 


End file.
